DePICTed In Black
by Deanstiel's Daughter
Summary: When the long time descendents of the Picts come back for revenge on the Earth and the Axis Powers and Allies have to all work together once again to save the Earth, even if it means living in the same safe house for however long or try to stay alive?
1. Prologue

Prologue

The little girl ran from the lifeless black blobs down the alleyway. She tripped only a couple of times, but then on she ran. Her breath was shortening, her legs tiring, and her hair falling into her face. Still the blobs followed slowly behind. Her dress then caught below her feet as she ran away into a crowded street. The people were totally unaware until she ran up to another man.

"Help me," she grabbed his shirt. "They're coming!"

"What," the man jerked away from her. "Who's coming?"

"They are!" the girl screamed and pointed at the blobs as she ran off.

The man and several others gasped and started yelling, screaming and running away.

The blobs had taken over some of the people and were transforming them. Once the blobs had finished their job they floated on.

**RNR**


	2. It's The End Of The World As We Know It

Chapter 1: It's The End Of The World As We Know It

"Vell," Ludwig stated, looking down at the plans set before him on the safe house coffee table. "Ve're all screwed royally."

"No were not Germany-san," Kiku sat down next to Ludwig and folded his hands in his lap. "We will find a way to save the Earth yet again, even if it means planning for months at a time."

"Nein," Ludwig slammed his fist down on the table. "Ve must not give up!"

A frantic knock on the door interrupted both of them. Ludwig stood up to open it. When he did an exhausted Arthur stood there.

"Hey Germany," Arthur said. "The other Allies and I are here, we came to help you, and can we be let in."

All of the Allies filed in past Ludwig quietly and into the living room of the safe house, discarding of their jackets and laying out their plans on the table. Alfred took off his bomber jacket and set it on the couch. Arthur took his jacket off as well. Everyone sat in a corner of the room and pondered for a moment before speaking.

"So," Ivan said. "How are we gonna fix this all?"

"We don't know that's just it," Arthur stated. "Those things are growing stronger every day!"

"What are they exactly?" Kiku asked.

"They," Alfred spoke up walking over to the window and staring at nothing in particular. "Are the Pictoids."

"Pictoids," Feliciano asked. "What the heck are those?"

"The long time descendents of the Picts," Alfred slammed his fist down on the windowsill and face the terrified Italian. "They are a rare breed though, they are evil, they have come to kill and destroy!"

"So," Francis asked carefully inspecting his fingernails. "What does this have to do with us?"

"It has everything to do with us you bloody idiot," Arthur exclaimed. "Those Pictoids are destroying our nations, our homes, that's what!"

"Well I'm sorry," Francis replied, clearly embarrassed. "I never intended…"

"Vill you all just focus please," Ludwig stated over everyone else. "Ve need to think of something and fast!"

"Germany's right," Alfred stated. "We need to think of something, as the hero in this establishment I suggest we hide out until its safe!"

"Agreed." all the other nations said, but Arthur, Ludwig, and Kiku.

"Ja fine that's the plan for all ze Allies," Ludwig said. "As for the Axis powers, we are all fighting for you."

"Germany," Arthur argued. "That's practically suicide, I mean those Pictoids will not hesitate to kill anyone in their path!"

"I know," Ludwig placed a hand on the Englishmen's shoulder. "Zat's exactly vy Japan and I are going to fight them while Italy and the rest of you stay here!"

"But," Arthur stammered. "I…"

"No buts," Ludwig stared straight into the eyes of all the other nations. "In five days time, Japan and I will be off to fight the Pictoids, until then he and I will be discussing strategies and such, if anyone has any suggestions they'd be much appreciated."

All the other nations gritted their teeth.

"Und," Ludwig and Japan were now standing side by side. "Everyone will be living here until those Pictoids are destroyed."

"What," Arthur and a couple others exclaimed. "All of us live here together!"

"It's the only way," Ludwig stared downward. "To keep everyone safe!"

"Fine," Arthur spat. "But don't expect me to room with France!"

"Rooms will be decided by the Axis," Kiku spoke up. "But until then everyone just relax and let us handle the rest."

"Come on dudes," Alfred tried to put some light into the situation. "It'll be ok, it's only temporary."

"Yeah guys," Feliciano smiled big. "It'll be like one big sleepover!"

"Yeah dude," Alfred looked into the Brit's deep crimson green eyes and smiled big for him. "It'll all be ok."

"I suppose," Arthur sighed. "We don't have much choice."

"No we don't," Kiku replied. "So why don't we pick rooms for you all, then we'll begin prep I guess?"

"Ja," Ludwig stepped past everyone. "You all come vith me."

"England and America," Ludwig pointed to the back bedroom. "Zis vill be your bedroom."

"What," Arthur exclaimed. "I have to share a room with this git?"

"Ja you do," Ludwig pushed them both in there. "Now have fun."

Alfred shrugged and Arthur scowled.

"Zis is France and Russia's room," Ludwig pointed to another room. "Und China you vill be sharing vith Japan."

"Fine by me," China smiled. "Aru."

"Alright everyvone," Ludwig announced. "Me und Japan are going to begin our battle strategies so you all can do vat you vant, but there are a few rules…"

"Ok dude," Alfred popped out of his room. "Hit us!"

"Ok," Ludwig smiled. "No going outside, the TV und radio is to be only used for news, und no answering ze door without looking through ze peephole first ja, seem pretty fair?"

"Yep." all the nations replied.

"Alright zen," Ludwig tipped his cap to them all. "Ve vill see you all at dinner then, good day."

With that Ludwig and Kiku walked off into the office of the safe house and shut the door. The house fell totally silent.

"Well," some of them said. "I guess I should just…"

They all muttered and stepped inside their rooms quietly.

****** Hetalia ******

"In other news," a reporter on the TV in the planning room was speaking. "These mysterious aliens have taken over most of the Earth now; here is the percentages of those who have been affected."

The graph flashed up on the screen, showing all of the nations that had been affected. Italy, America, France, and Canada had been affected the most so far equally. The other nations had been left alone so far, but they all knew the worst was yet to come.

"Mein gott," Ludwig slammed the remote down on his desk. "It just keeps getting vorse!"

"Calm down Germany-san," Kiku replied. "Now let's get back to this plan of yours?"

"Ah ja," Ludwig rubbed his forehead. "The plan…I think it vill vork?"

"Why isn't Italy-san helping us," Kiku asked. "We could use another person?"

"Nein," Ludwig stated. "He's too veak und vhiny, if ve took him along he'd only complain, ve need to destroy these things not screw around!"

"Whatever you say Germany-san," Kiku sighed. "Whatever you say…"

****** Hetalia ******

"Ah dude," Alfred complained. "I am so bored, what's there to do in a place like this?"

"Try picking up a book for once," Arthur said sarcastically. "You might actually learn something god forbid."

"Look dude," Alfred stated. "I hate this room situation as much as you, but even though we are enemies we should make the most of it and at least try to be nice to one another, I mean I'm always nice to you so what gives huh?"

"What gives is the fact that now that I'm sharing a room with you," Arthur snapped. "I am gonna get no peace!"

"Will you two shut up," Ivan yelled. "Some people want peace around here?"

"Sure thing Russia," Arthur gritted his teeth. "Anything for you…."

"Thank you," Russia rolled his eyes. "Honestly the nerve of some people."

"I don't know why they don't just kiss and make up already," Francis said once Ivan made it back into their room. "I mean seriously."

Alfred and Arthur stared daggers at one another for about ten minutes before both going back to what they were doing.

"_He'll never understand," _Alfred thought. "_He just won't."_

_ "Bloody git," _Arthur swallowed hard. _"Rooming with him will be the death of me!"_

**RNR**

**Oh geez It's the end of the world as we know it (pun intended) XD haha I'm punny anyways**

**Comment on anything you'd like to see happen (I'm sorry to burst people's bubble but no romance except for France's flirting with everyone will be accepted this is gonna be a non-romance story)**

**There is however US x UK and Gerita if you squint but only if you squint.**

**Reviews so very much appreciated! :)**


	3. Highs and Lows

Chapter 2: Highs and Lows

When Feliciano awoke, he was alone in the small room. He assumed Ludwig was gone already so he walked out of the room and into the hallway to search for any sign that he was. Instead he heard grunting coming from the garage.

Feliciano walked over to the garage and opened the door to find Ludwig standing there. He was wearing just his black tank top, gym pants, and boxing gloves. His hair was messed up like it was when he slept.

"Oh hey Italy," Ludwig turned around. "Vat do you need?"

"I thought you were gone Germany," Feliciano stated. "So I went to find you?"

"Oh," Ludwig removed the boxing gloves and walked over to Feliciano. "Vell here I am, I am not leaving undtil Friday."

"Oh that's a relief," Feliciano smiled. "Who else will eat for my pasta for breakfast?"

"Ha," Ludwig half laughed. "Now, go back to bed."

"Germany," Feliciano asked. "Why am I not going with you and Japan, I am a part of the Axis am I not?"

"Ja Italy you are but," Ludwig sighed. "I am concerned for your safety Italy, Japan and I are much stronger than you and besides ve need someone to vatch over the Allies vhile ve are gone?"

"But," Feliciano stammered and started to cry. "Germany just doesn't like me huh?"

"No Italy," Ludwig said. "It's not that…"

"Don't bother," Feliciano ran off. "Just don't…"

****** Hetalia ******

"Dude seriously," Alfred banged on the hall bathroom door. "You've been in there forever seriously dude I really have to pee!"

"Well you bloody git," Arthur was rinsing the conditioner out of his hair. "You should have done that before I got in here!"

"But dude," Alfred complained. "I didn't have to pee until now!"

"America," Arthur sighed. "I'll be out in two seconds ok, just stop being annoying and I'll come out."

"Ok fine," Alfred stopped banging on the door and waited patiently. "Dude."

Arthur emerged with a towel around his waist two minutes later and walked out. Alfred ran in and said "Thank you." Arthur rolled his eyes as he walked to their bedroom, walked over to one of the dressers and grabbed a nice shirt and pants. When he put on his clothes he stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

When Alfred was done he ran in the bedroom in his pajamas. He ran over to his dresser and threw a t-shirt and jeans onto his bed and put them on. He joined Arthur in the kitchen.

****** Hetalia ******

When Ivan, Francis, Yao, and Kiku awoke they walked into the kitchen for breakfast. They looked over to see Alfred cooking pancakes with a box of mix he found. Alfred smiled at everyone when they walked in.

"Hey dudes," Alfred smiled big and passed out his pancakes around the table. "Good morning hope everyone's hungry for my "hero" pancakes!"

"Oh thank you America," Kiku smiled. "This is very nice of you."

"Yes," Ivan smiled too and passed the big plate on to Arthur. "Very nice…this is unlike you America."

"Yeah it is," Alfred smiled back. "I guess I figured that I'd make it up to someone I pissed off yesterday!"

"Well thanks America," Francis licked his lips. "I could eat you up for your kindness."

Everyone gave Francis a concerned look.

"I'm not being serious," Francis laughed. "Geez guys lighten up!"

"Hey," Arthur looked around. "Aren't we missing someone?"

"I'm here," Ludwig walked in from the garage. "Now ve can start."

"No," Arthur replied. "I knew where you were, I mean who else is missing?"

"Oh ja that's right," Ludwig realized. "Italy is missing, I…told him to go back to bed when he woke up early, I'll go get him."

Ludwig walked off to his and Feliciano's room and knocked on the door. When there was no response he opened the door and walked in. Feliciano was sound asleep in his bed. Ludwig kneeled down beside him.

"Italy," Ludwig shook him a little. "Come on breakfast ist ready."

When he looked at Feliciano's face it was covered in sweat. Ludwig reached out his hand to Feliciano's forehead and then backed away. Concerned, he burst back into the dining room and the other nations looked at him.

"Italy's sick," Ludwig caught his breath. "Turn on the news!"

Alfred ran over to the TV remote and pressed the button. Another news report was up, with a chart of how bad some nations had been hit.

"This is the results," the news anchor said. "Italy is being hit the worst right now, right behind them is America and Russia, but Russia seems to be doing fine at fighting them off, America is doing ok, Italy is not doing so well."

"Got dammen," Ludwig cursed and slammed his fist down on the back of the couch. "Italy is doing ze vorst, see this is vhy he vas gonna stay here vith you all!"

"America was second worst," Arthur inquired. "How are you feeling America?"

"I feel fine," Alfred shrugged. "I guess my heroic people are doing fine."

"Good," Ludwig walked over to the linen closet and pulled out a washcloth, and then he walked over to the sink and started to put cold water into it. "Undtil Japan und I leave, everyone needs to tell us how they feel as often as possible, und that vay ve know vats going on vith all the nations ok?"

"Ok." everyone replied.

"Undtil then," Ludwig stated. "I will be in my room taking care of Italy if anyone needs me."

The nations watched as Ludwig walked into his room and shut the door. They all carefully picked up their plates and then each dispersed to different areas of the house. Arthur stayed behind to clean up.

****** Hetalia ******

"Come on," Alfred snapped into the phone. "Please pick up!"

Arthur happened to be walked by at the time and stopped to listen to the conversation.

"_Hello," _the voice on the other end said. _"This is Canada, who is this?"_

"Dude it's me America," Alfred said. "I just need to know are you all ok over there Canada I mean we already have one man down."

_"We're doing fine," _Matthew replied. _"Everyone's healthy."_

"Hey bro that's great," Alfred sighed. "I hope you all stay safe ok, promise me if anything happens to anyone over there, you'll call me ok?"

_"Sheesh America," _Matthew replied_. "You sound like my mom, ok either way I will call you."_

"Thanks dude," Alfred cleared his throat. "You don't know how much that would mean to me."

Alfred hung up and sat down on his bed and breathed a sigh of relief. Arthur walked in and sat down on his bed.

"Checking in on your brother are you," Arthur opened to a bookmarked page in his book and started to read. "What a good big brother you are."

"Just needed to see if he was ok," Alfred replied and walked over to the Brit's bed and sat down next to him. "I don't know what happened to my brotherly love so I thought I'd give it to someone else."

Arthur sighed not looking away from his book.

"Well," Alfred replied to himself. "I'm going to go to the garage and work out."

"If you start to feel bad," Arthur replied. "Tell someone."

"Will do," Alfred peace signed his roommate. "Catch yah later dude!"

****** Hetalia ******

"Damn it," Francis exclaimed. "Did you cheat?"

"I did no such thing," Ivan replied. "I never cheat!"

Francis and Ivan laughed and Francis stood up.

"Alright then," Francis smiled. "Then I challenge you to help me finish any puzzle I pick."

"You're on," Ivan smirked. "I'll accept that!"

In their room Yao and Kiku sat across from one another. Kiku was teaching Yao different things to make in origami.

"And this," Kiku smiled. "Is a finished stork."

"Does this look right, aru?" Yao asked holding up his stork.

"Yes," Kiku replied. "That looks fine."

Arthur walked to the kitchen and listened to everyone's conversations. For once they were all getting along. He wondered if maybe he just talked to Alfred if things would be ok.

****** Hetalia ******

Ludwig sat next to a sleeping Feliciano on his bed. He looked downward on the sick nation and sighed.

"Hey Germany," Feliciano awoke and said weakly with a cough. "What's wrong with me?"

"You are sick," Ludwig replied. "Und it's the damn Pictoids faults, they are attacking your country und your people are not fighting back."

"We're Italians," Feliciano laughed. "We run when there's danger."

Ludwig chuckled a little, but quickly stopped. He begun to walk towards the door.

"Hey Germany," Feliciano asked. "Am I gonna die?"

"Italy," Ludwig looked him straight in the eyes. "I swear on my life you will not die."

Feliciano nodded and fell back asleep.

****** Hetalia ******

Ludwig shut the door to his and Feliciano's bedroom and begun to walk down the hall when suddenly the sight before him stopped him.

"Germany," Arthur looked extremely concerned, he held a passed out Alfred in his arms carefully. "I think America's been hit!"

**RNR**

**So two weakened/ sick nations what will happen?**

**And all the nations getting along, geez it really must be the apocalypse!**

**Will the Pictoids ever give up?**


	4. The Time Is Now

Chapter 3: The Time Is Now

Alfred was now in his bed, laying with a washcloth on his forehead and no smile on his face. Texas had been removed from his face and placed on the side table. He was shaking and sweating. Ludwig and Arthur stood over him.

"Now that Italy is weakening," Ludwig explained. "They are settling for other countries und vell America vas the closest I guess."

"Yes," Arthur looked concerned at Alfred and felt his forehead. "I suppose you are right Germany, I will keep an eye on him while you and Japan are gone."

"Ja," Ludwig thrust his jacket over his shoulder and straightened his cap. "Japan und I vill be leaving earlier than expected, England you are in charge undtil ve get back."

"Will do Germany," Arthur saluted. "God bless and god speed."

"Danke," Ludwig replied. "Ve vill be back und victorious!"

Ludwig walked down the hallway and stared at Feliciano for a moment before walking on. He hated him in this condition but he had to go. The fate of the world depended on him and Japan. They needed to kill those Pictoids if it was the last thing they did!

****** Hetalia ******

"America," Arthur sat down by Alfred and ruffled his hair. "Are you feeling a little better now?"

"Nah dude," Alfred replied weakly. "I feel absolutely dead."

"Oh," Arthur felt his forehead again and reapplied the washcloth. "You are sick; your country has been hit."

"Damn," Alfred laughed followed by a series of painful sounding hacks. "I guess we gave in…"

"Nothing wrong with that," Arthur smiled. "Sometime you have to."

"But," Alfred said. "I'm supposed to be the hero…I'm not supposed to give in."

"Well you did," Arthur felt his cheeks now. "And now all you have to do is rest and let this "virus" take its course."

"You got it," Alfred gave him a weak thumbs up. "Dud…"

Alfred then fell asleep. Arthur stood up and walked over to the door and shut it tight. When he was in the hallway he walked into Ludwig and Feliciano's room and found the pair talking one last time before Ludwig had to leave.

"Germany," Feliciano reached out his weak arms to the German. "Where are you going?"

"To fight the Pictoids," Ludwig said. "I vill be back."

"No Germany," Feliciano cried. "Don't leave me!"

"I have to," Ludwig replied feeling the Italian's forehead yet again. "Now I need you to be strong Italy, be strong for me, can you do that?"

"But Germany," Feliciano said. "I'm scared…"

"Don't be scared," Ludwig smiled for once. "I'm the von who should be scared, I'm going to go save the vorld, you are just gonna lie here."

"I'm scared for you," Feliciano cried even harder this time. "And for myself, I fear I'm going to die!"

"Italy," Ludwig stared stone cold at him. "I swear on my life and my honor you nor America will die!"

"Thanks Germany," Feliciano smiled and fell back to sleep. "Thanks…"

Ludwig smiled slightly and walked out the door to his bedroom. He bumped into Arthur on the way and the pair stared at one another for a moment before Ludwig walked on to the front room. The other nations watched as Kiku and him stood in the doorway.

"We will win everyone." Kiku smiled.

"Ja," Ludwig thrust a bag over his shoulder. "Tell America and Italy ve said goodbye, ve vill contact u vhen ve've made it and vhen ve're coming back."

The nations watched as the pair calmly walked outside, to a car, and drove off to fight.

****** Hetalia ******

A couple of hours had passed.

"Germany told me that since he's gone I'm in charge," Arthur informed. "So everyone please just follow the rules he set down and also keep the phone lines open, I'm going to go check on America and Italy"

The other nations nodded.

Arthur walked to check on Alfred first. When he arrived in the room Alfred was tossing and turning in his sleep. Arthur walked over and sat down next to him. He reached out and felt Alfred's forehead. He was burning up!

"America," Arthur shook him a little, when he got no response he shook harder. "America, America…Alfred!"

"Huh," Finally when he said Alfred, Alfred woke up. "I was dreaming wasn't I?"

"Yes America," Arthur placed the washcloth back on his forehead yet again. "Yes you were, you were thrashing about so I figured I'd wake you."

"You called me Alfred," Alfred smiled. "You haven't called me that in a while."

"That was the past," Arthur's smile faded. "You are a country now, not a small boy."

"Not so small anymore," Alfred joked. "I'm the hero, heroes must always grow up!"

"Well growing up is another story," Arthur rolled his eyes. "Now, can you sit up?"

"Yeah I think so," Alfred sat himself up. "Yeah I guess I can."

"Good," Arthur stood up. "Now try to stay awake for a while, I'm making lunch for the nations."

"You got it," Alfred smiled. "Wait…you're what!"

Arthur laughed to himself.

**RNR**

**So Ludwig and Kiku have left what holds in store for them?**

**And most importantly…will America survive Britain's cooking?**

**XD**


	5. Two Worlds, One Family

Chapter 4: Two Worlds, One Family

"**Raise your head up, lift high the load, take strength from those that need you, build high the walls build strong the beams, A new life is waiting, but danger's no stranger here."- Phil Collins**

Arthur walked into Alfred's room and smiled when he saw the nation sleeping, sitting up. Arthur walked over and felt Alfred's forehead again. He was a little less hot than before and Arthur had been a little behind on cooking his meal so he laid him down and let him sleep.

It had been three hours since Ludwig and Kiku had left to fight the Pictoids. Arthur had gritted his teeth down to the bone waiting for the latest news, but no such news came so far. Francis and Ivan had been watching the TV the entire time waiting for anything, but yet again nothing came.

"Bloody hell," Arthur exclaimed randomly. "How long is it going to take?"

"How long is what going to take Mon Cher," Francis stood and placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "England everything will be fine, Germany and Japan will take care of those black blobs."

"I know that you twit," Arthur exclaimed. "I haven't lost faith in them, but I don't necessarily think they're going fast enough, America's and Italy's fevers have increased a fairly good amount and any one of us could be next, they need backup!"

Arthur burst into Alfred's room and Alfred awoke with a start.

"Dude," Alfred said weakly. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to help the Axis," Arthur exclaimed. "They need it!"

"Then I'm coming with you," Alfred stood up to help him but then immediately fell. "I…"

"No," Arthur helped him back up and laid him down in bed. "You're too sick Alfred, it's a little cold outside and your fever has skyrocketed, you are staying here!"

"But," Alfred looked as if he was about to cry. "I'm the hero…"

Arthur walked out of Alfred's room and sighed. When he turned the corner he wasn't surprised that the other three nations were staring at him.

"I'm going off to help the Axis," Arthur said. "Until then no one else leaves this house!"

"But England," Yao said. "You'll freeze if you go alone."

"I'll be fine," Arthur replied with a small smile. "Now until I get back Russia you are in charge!"

"Da," Russia nodded. "I will make sure I keep them all in line."

Everyone shivered.

"Alright then," Arthur nodded. "Well I'm off, Good day chaps."

With that, he shut the door behind him.

****** Hetalia ******

"How much farther Germany-san," Kiku sighed and trudged on his hands and knees through the small forest, so as not to be noticeable. "I don't think my knees can take much more of this?"

"Ve're almost dere," Ludwig wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Just a little bit further."

"Ah," Kiku winced as he accidentally pushed his hand into a thorn. "Well there goes one city."

"Let me see that," Ludwig turned around to examine Kiku's hand. "Ah I have a small bandage I can wrap around that."

"Thanks Germany-san," Kiku smiled. "I never thought you could be so…"

"So," Ludwig finished wrapping Kiku's hand. "Vat?"

"So calm," Kiku replied. "And not scary."

"Hah," Ludwig laughed. "I'm like zat sometimes, I just get mad easily and vell zat's vhy I don't have any friends…"

Ludwig hung his head in shame.

"Well Germany-san," Kiku grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it. "You have me now and Italy."

"Really," Ludwig smiled. "Danke."

"Your welcome." Kiku smiled.

Suddenly though the pair was shaken out of their daze when they heard rustling in the bushes in behind them. The pair jumped to attention, ready to fight, but suddenly though a thoroughly exhausted Arthur fell in front of them out of the bushes.

"England," Ludwig exclaimed. "Vat ze hell?"

"I came," Arthur was out of breath. "I came to help!"

"You are out of your mind England," Kiku said. "Go back to the others at once!"

"I can't," Arthur panted. "I ran here, I didn't drive!"

"Drink somezing before you pass out," Ludwig handed his canteen over to Arthur who drank the cool liquid with gratitude. "Und if you're really coming vith us zen come on!"

Arthur nodded with a smug smile and ducked down with the other nations to continue on with the journey.

****** Hetalia ******

Alfred stood up and walked out of his bedroom, he only stumbled twice.

"Hey America," Yao smiled. "How are you feeling, aru?"

"Better," Alfred stated. "Just gonna go watch the news."

"Ok," Yao smiled. "The others went to bed; I'm just going there myself, aru."

Alfred nodded and walked on to living room, he looked back and forth twice before grabbing his bomber jacket, boots, and scarf and before running out the front door into the darkness.

****** Hetalia ******

"Ve're here." Ludwig announced in a whisper.

The two other nations behind him smiled, ready to attack at any moment.

They had found the mother ship.

****** Hetalia ******

Francis, Yao, Ivan, and Feliciano all were running through the woods now searching for Alfred. They had noticed that he was gone and were extremely worried.

"Where could he be," Yao asked out loud to anyone who would listen. "He couldn't have just disappeared, aru?"

"Look," Francis exclaimed, pointing at some boot tracks. "One of those is England's, but the other looks like Alfred's."

"Let's go," Ivan exclaimed, holding up his pickaxe. "I'm going to kol that boy for leaving the house!"

Everyone shuddered, but were a little glad that they weren't about to face the wrath of Russia.

Everyone ran off after the tracks.

****** Hetalia ******

Alfred stumbled through the woods, coughing every once in a while. He kept forging on though. He smiled in satisfaction when he saw the three people he had been looking for fighting black blobs in the distance.

****** Hetalia ******

Alfred ran, he ran up to a Pictoid and smacked it clear across the face. Arthur gasped.

"Alfred F. Jones," Arthur exclaimed. "You bloody twit, what the hell are you doing here, you're sick!"

"Not really anymore," Alfred smiled and punched another. "I feel much better now!"

"We'll talk later," Arthur punched and kicked one after another. "Right now help us out!"

Alfred nodded and starting to once again kick Pictoid ass.

****** Hetalia ******

Francis, Ivan, Yao, and Feliciano ran into the others head on. They were staring at the trio fight for a few moments before taking action themselves.

"Attack!" Francis yelled and he and the others charged.

Ludwig looked over for a mere second to see what was going on and then went back to fighting.

Arthur was fighting one when another one snuck up behind him and shot him in the back with a beam of black light, Arthur fell and clutched his side, his breath shortening a little.

"England!" Alfred cried and raced over.

"No," Arthur lay on the ground now. "I'll be fine, go right now, go fight, I'll be fine!"

"Ok," Alfred ran off. "I believe you!"

"Ah!" Francis went down as well.

"Ow!" Kiku had been hit.

"Ah!" Ivan exclaimed.

"Ah No!" Feliciano now lay on the ground.

"Nein!" Ludwig exclaimed, clutching his side on the ground.

"No," Alfred stared around him as he watched his friends drop like flies onto the ground; he swallowed his fear as the Pictoids moved closer and closer towards him. "You dudes are gonna pay for what you've done!"

Alfred swallowed his fear. He knew it was all up to him now!

**Read and Review or the Pictoids will come for you! MWAHHHHAAAAH!**

***cough***

**anyways it would mean the world to me! ^_^**


	6. There's Always Light After Darkness

Chapter 5: There's Always Light After Darkness

Alfred stared around him in awe. One by one his friends fell, but they didn't die…instead they glowed and then something strange happened…

It started with Arthur first. He changed, instead of the Arthur he was, a darker more evil figure appeared, eyes red as blood stared at Alfred and Alfred backed up in fright. The black soulless, evil recreations of the nations looked exactly the same as their former selves, but their eyes were even redder than Gilbert's and that was saying something.

"Ah shit," Alfred said. "What am I going to do now?"

"Give in?" Dark England zipped up by him fast, like a vampire.

"Ja," Dark Germany grabbed Alfred's shoulder. "Zat vould be ze best option, vouldn't it?"

"Oui," Dark France smiled seductively. "Join us Mon Cher?"

"Yeah come on America," Dark Italy asked. "Don't you want to join us?"

"Alright," Alfred knew what he was doing this time. "But first…you'll have to catch me?"

With that Alfred took off running into the forest behind him, leaving the Dark Nations to follow him, or try to follow him.

****** Hetalia ******

Alfred stopped when he had run about halfway in the forest. He had to breathe before he passed out, he had just been sick, but as he had seen the other nations turn dark in front of him he had suddenly felt an overwhelming urge of power. Either way, right about now he was feeling pretty powerless.

"Hey," a voice called to him. "Over here, quick!"

Alfred obeyed the mysterious voice for it seemed to be his only option right at that moment. He walked over to the bushes and was immediately pulled into them by…Gilbert?"

"Prussia," Alfred asked shocked. "What are you doing here and more importantly how are you still alive?"

"My eyes," Gilbert replied. "They think I'm one of them, either way it's time to help you kill them off in a sense?"

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked.

"Well," Gilbert held out a contact lenses case. "You wear contact lenses right?"

"Yeah when I sleep," Alfred replied, taking them in his fingers. "So what's the point of these ones?"

"Well," Gilbert smiled when Alfred put them in his eyes. "They will turn your eyes red for a little while so we can easily sneak into the camp and kill off those damn Pictoids once and for all, oh and you'll also need these…"

Gilbert reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of what looked like mini Poke balls, but thankfully they weren't. He held onto the bag for dear life.

"So these will capture the dark souls that are consuming your friends," Gilbert explained fastly, looking around him cautiously with each word. "They will help you succeed, if you stand close enough and press the little blue button on the front of each one the dark soul will be captured."

"Wait," Alfred backed up a little. "What if this is a trap, what if you're trying to set me up?"

"America," Gilbert looked into his eyes. "I'm not lying."

Alfred nodded and then ran off to fight, looking back at a smiling Gilbert behind him.

****** Hetalia ******

Alfred ran into camp and walked slower than usual so as to fit in the bodies the Pictoids had taken. He kept the balls he had gotten from Gilbert tucked in his jacket for safekeeping. He looked around and then spotted Dark England walking around. He ducked behind a tent and waited.

Dark England could sense someone other than him was there, this was the time for Alfred to make his move and he did! Alfred pushed Dark England into an empty tent, he put his knee into his stomach and pressed the blue button, the darkness left his body and Arthur's eyes returned the green.

"What the bloody hell America," Arthur asked. "Where have you been and why the hell are your eyes red?"

"Boy do I have stories to tell," Alfred pulled him out and they ducked behind another tent as two Pictoids walked by. "But that'll have to wait, the red eyes are a disguise from Prussia, and I need your help to capture the evil souls of the Dark Nations in these containers."

"Ok," Arthur replied, grabbing a handful of the containers. "Let's do it!"

****** Hetalia ******

When the time came, Arthur and Alfred, followed by the newly saved nations followed behind them met back where they were before.

"So," Kiku asked. "What do we do now?"

"Da," Ivan asked. "What now?"

"Well," Alfred removed the red contacts and smiled. "It's time to kick alien ass!"

****** Hetalia ******

The nations fought for many hours before the last of the Pictoids was destroyed. Some has escaped and gotten back on their mother ship and flew away.

"Yeah," Arthur yelled. "And never come back you extraterrestrial twits!"

"Ok Britain," Alfred placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled big. "We did it, they're gone."

"We did," Feliciano asked. "Cool!"

"Ja," Ludwig smiled and pointed upward. "Hey look at the sky!"

The blue was reappearing and the black clouds were fading away, an aura of happiness was setting back in everyone's hearts.

"I feel stronger already," Alfred smiled. "Thanks for leaving damn aliens!"

****** Hetalia ******

Whilst everyone was celebrating, the ghost known as Gilbert stood in the background, watching all the nations jump up and down in glee. He smiled.

"Yeah America," Gilbert said to himself as he walked away from eveyone. "I knew you could do it."

**RNR**


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

Alfred and the rest of the nations walked along to where the UN had been standing before the Pictoids destroyed it. Up ahead in front of them was the names of all the nations that had fallen, or were "dead" as they called it. Ludwig walked up first and scanned the list, a shocked look crossed over his face and he looked almost as if he was about to cry.

"What is it Germany," Arthur asked. "Anything wrong?"

"Ja," Ludwig replied. "It's mein bruder Gilbert…he's…dead."

"Prussia's dead," Alfred sighed. "Aw man that sucks, it's cool though him helping me out like that today before he died though!"

"Zat's impossible," Ludwig replied. "It says here he died three days ago."

"So if he helped me today I," Alfred's face went completely pale. "You mean I saw a gh-gho-ghost?"

With that Alfred took off running screaming in terror.

"Bloody git," Arthur yelled. "Excuse me gentlemen, Alfred get your ass back here!"

With that in light of the current situation the nations one by one began to laugh at Alfred. Ludwig was the last to crack a smile then start laughing as he watched Arthur attempt to go after the scared American. The nations then started to disband, letting Arthur and Alfred do their thing and leaving Ludwig a moment of peace alone with his thoughts.

"Danke mein bruder." Ludwig smiled, nodded once at particularly no one and walked off into the rising sun.

"Bitte." An almost heavenly voice belonging to a dead Gilbert replied with the familiar signature laugh that Ludwig knew all too well.

**RNR**

**Well I'm back, sorry my computer crashed so I never got to write the epilogue I wanted to for this a while ago but now here it is! **


End file.
